Matthew Evans and The Boy Who Lived
by mak89
Summary: Eleven years ago Harry Potter was left at the doorsteps of Lily's brother Alexander Evans, A surgeon working in royal navy. Alex took the responsibility by heart and raised him the best way possible. Despite all that he always suspected the magical world would find his way into Harry's life. However he didn't expected his own son Matthew to dragged alongside him. Book 1
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Evans wasn't feeling quite up to the mark lately. His back had been aching ever since he returned from his last tour to Sudan. The physician told him that it would eventually return to normal and he believed him so. However serving in the Royal Navy wasn't an easy thing. And it left a lot of scars on his body and psyche. He wasn't even able to attend both of his sister's weddings. But he likely met both of them afterwards. He did it separately. He didn't have the power to bridge the gap between his both sisters.

Lt Alexander Evans was the oldest amongst the three siblings. And he spend most of his time studying in a military boarding. So it wasn't much of a surprise when he joined Navy right after finishing the study of the medicine. He still remembered how much proud his parents were when he became a Doctor and an officer at the same time. He lost them to a plane crash few months back. And with them the connection with his sister's was gone.

He was rather shocked when he learned about magical world and a little bit jealous. However he got over it. Yes, It took time but he never blamed Lily for it. Petunia on the other hand didn't take it very well and grew detached from her family. He tried to talk her out of it but either he had very little convincing powers or she was just that stubborn. So he just gave up on that topic. Besides he was busy with his duties and eventually he got married himself.

His meeting with Lily's husband James Potter had been quite a bit awkward. Both had trouble understanding what the other was trying to say. Of course as a man of science he had a bit of trouble understanding magical terms. However, Despite not being the best of friends both of them had healthy amount of respect and got along for Lily's sake.

 **Flashback**

 _"So you are a Medical Officer in the British Army I presume?" James enquired with an elegant smile, Alex was feeling a bit awkward but he retained his calmness throughout the conversation, "So the Doctor is like a healer right? Is it hard to become one?"_

 _"It depends actually, But yes people consider it a bit hard to get into!" Alex remarked in a casual tone._

 _"Well, I guess we don't need most of the healers in wizarding world. If you know a good deal of magic and potions you can easily cure yourself from most of things!" James spoke with a proud grin on his face._

 _Alex sighed, He needed to change the topic as quick as possible. The conversation seemed to be heading into the dark area._

 _"So where are you from exactly, Mr Potter?"_

 _"My family's from an old village out west,' James responded with another smile, and he pushed his fingers through his already unkempt-looking hair. 'You've probably never heard of it.'_

 _'I used to be a travelling salesman in my youthful summers.'_

 _'Really? I've never actually had to work.'_

 _'Quite.'_

 _'Anyway, it's called Godric's Hollow. Lots of history and mythology, especially for magical folk. A Muggle like you, though-'_

 _"Ah, It's alright. I would love to visit it someday if I am allowed to..."_

 _"Don't worry mate, I will have Peter or Sirius take you there in next vacation._ "

 **Flashback End**

And Lily, They never had a special connection to begin with. But there had always been a lot of sibling love and support between them. Which undoubtedly increased after Petunia's fight with her. Then he had been informed about a war which was going on in the magical world. Battle between good wizards and an evil tyrant who wanted to rule the entire world. He never got to learn anything further then that. It was the last message he received from her.

And it has been three years since then...

He took out a bottle of wine from his fridge, His wife Elizabeth was visiting her sick grandparents and the infant Matthew, As he named his son, was traveling alongside her. He would have been traveling with them too, However the doctor advised him not to do anything rash until next few months. Well it sucked to be on the opposite side of the bed. Listening instructions of someone else, That was a low blow for a surgeon like him. He was used to barking orders, Not taking them. Anyways, A few of his classmates had arranged several interviews for him now that he was released from the army. He initially wanted to work in the Metropolitan Hospital where his wife worked as a nurse. But it all depended on how the interview went.

Suddenly he was startled by the sudden ringing of the bell. He felt a bit tensed as he looked at the clock. It was pretty late now. Somewhere past midnight. Who could be visiting him at this times? Feeling slightly confused he stood up , walked to the door and opened it. And switched on the lights.

. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," Alex gasped recalling his sister's mentors instantly . "I wasn't expecting you to come here. Please, come in."

"Ah, Mr Evans! I heard you had an accident in Iran. Glad to see that you are in one piece". Dumbledore greeted him in his usual calming voice. His eyes darted to the picture of Alex and his wife with a newborn but he managed to hide his surprise. "We are sorry for the disturbance but it was absolutely necessary for us to come in person.

"It's alright. Should I fetch you a tea or coffee?" Alex offered, Leading them inside. He knew this wasn't a social call. He didn't have any contact with Lily or the magical world since last three years. Seeing them all of a sudden meant they had some major news. He prayed that it was good.

"I am afraid we are not the bearers of good news!" McGonagall spoke in a grim tone as she settled on an armchair. Dumbledore followed the course.

Alex meanwhile froze on the spot. He didn't know how to deal with this. There was only one meaning to this and he was too scared to even think about this. He just buried his parents, He didn't have the strength to bury his sister. He fell on his knees, Too much exhausted to deal with this

"Lily and James were found dead in their house. You-know-who killed the two of them." Dumbledore patted him on the shoulders, " The two of them is dead!"

"What about their child? They send me a picture of him a year ago...With this guy called Remus!" Alex asked almost impatiently

"Harry is alive," Dumbledore told him. "Something amazing has happened. Voldemort used the killing curse on little Harry but it reflected and ended up affecting himself. So in a way he took down his Parents killer even without knowing it himself."

Alex nodded numbly. What's done was done. Even though the tyrant was gone, The people he killed were never going to come back. Little Harry would have to grow up without his parents.

"However the threat of his followers still remains. There is an ancient magic which requires the person to stay with someone who shares the same blood as him or her!" Dumbledore explained with a sigh, "You were the most obvious choice. James and Lily mentioned you in their will, Both of them agreed you would have made an excellent guardian if anything were to happen to them!"

Alex brushed off the wetness from the corners of his eyes. He responded with a fierce nod. "I will be happy to but...I may never be able to give him the lifestyle and upbringing his father would have given to him."

"Don't sell yourself short Alex! Harry doesn't need to grow up inside a magical household to become a great wizard." McGonagall chided the eldest Evans.

"You are a fine man Alexander Evans and I am pretty sure you will do fine. The only other option we have is Petunia and you know very well how that can turn out!" Dumbledore remarked in an amused tone. Alex facepalmed. Petunia might be his sister but he knew she can hold grudges for years. Besides it was possible that she might not be able to look past the hatred she had for Lilly. Alex felt that a lot of pressure on his shoulders. He knew his wife wouldn't object much to it. But delivering the shocking news to her was quite the task in itself.

In short, He was going to need all the luck in the world .

...xxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...

 **Eleven Years later**

Matthew Evans sat in the living room. Waiting for his breakfast. His father was off to an emergency surgery . It kinda sucked that his dad was working on the Sundays but that came with being a doctor. He switched on the television. He was tempted to watch an anime but he knew that his mother won't allow it. So he settled on a Tom and Jerry cartoon. He could always binge watch Naruto or DBZ at his friend's house. In short, Matt was a simple and a very balanced boy. He wasn't too good at anything. However at the same time he had always been above average in both sports and studies (His Mother believed he was just a bit distracted). He had dark brown, messy hair and blue eyes, both of which he inherited from his mother. And he was currently playing with his cerials and his sandwich.

"Hey Matt, How's your hand acting up? Smeltings got pretty rough in the football match." Harry spoke while taking a sip of his hot chocolate

"It's fine. Besides we won, So it's all that matters in the end!" Matt chuckled, flinching a bit as he touched his wrist. The bruise was still intact.

"I don't know. Perhaps you should opt for swimming or baseball like me. You are a little bit tiny for football. " Harry remarked teasingly

"Thanks but no thanks, Einstein!" Matt stuck out his tongue playfully.

Harry laughed at his response. Both of them knew strange things tend to happen around. Sometimes it seemed like Uncle Alex knew something but he just seemed to disregard everything. The neighbor's dog who had been terrorizing Matt was suddenly found on the rooftop of the tallest building. And no one knew how it reached there in the first place, Because the place had been locked for years. Then there was the day Aunt Liz discovered that the freezer had been filled to the brim with ice cream. The eldest Evans disregardEd everything as normal. His wife followed the course. So both children assumed that this must be a part of their life.

They resided inside a very comfortable Duplex which was located in the suburbs of Manchester. Both children had their different rooms. Equal in size. There was also the guest room and Alex made a little games room on the balcony. Which served more like the clubhouse for both cousins. Albeit, They were only cousins in names. Harry considered Matt his first and foremost the best friend. Matt mutually felt the same way. Now it would be too much to say that Aunt Liz loved Harry as her own. There was a clear difference between how she treated Matt and how she treated Harry. However, She was very kind and dutiful guardian. She pitied the boy for losing his parents at such a young age and she was indeed very nice to him. However she never tried to fill in the shoes of his mother. Meanwhile Alex did his best to provide for his family and be the best father he can to his son and nephew. He wasn't around most times thanks to work. But he was very much earnest and sincere. It was like having a real dad.

Click

The sound of mailbox broke Harry's chain of thoughs. Matt blinked in confusion, Glancing at the door.

"Both of you! Finish your breakfast . I will get it!" A voice came from inside the kitchen. The woman in question had long, black hair which she wore in a tight ponytail. She was a thirty two year old nurse working at the city's biggest and busiest hospital. Her name was Elizabeth Thomson. Which changed into Evans after marriage. There wasn't some glorious love story involved. They met through common friends. Started dating, broke up, became friends, dated again then eventually married after falling in love. She quickly opened the mailbox and started to sort through the mail. There were a few bills. A greetings card from their distant relatives in the Australia. and two thick letters made of something Harry thought was probably parchment. The first was addressed to Harry in green ink, and she flipped the second over, expecting the same, only to have her jaw drop in surprise.

It was for her son.

Matthew Evans...

She saw the seal on the letter which read Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's letter read the room on the first floor. While Matt's letter read room near his parents. She looked up in the ceiling on her house, An owl was sitting on the edge.

Droplets of sweat started to form on her forehead, At first she didn't believe in magic and thought her husband was playing a prank on her. When that woman with pointy hat McGonagall or whatever her name was turned her table into horse, She had no other option then believing it.

However, She had forgotten about it with time. There were a few strange incidents but they were ignorable. But she couldn't ignore this now.

It was about time to call her husband.

 **Okay, This is the first chapter of Matthew Evans and the boy who lived. I hope you like it.** **I would still appreciate your comments. The worst thing for an author is silence. You can't tell if you're connecting with your readers, if they're getting where you think the story is going or not. And those comments don't have to be praise. Of course, I'd be lying if I tried to say that I don't enjoy the praise. But I actually learn more from the critical comments. Just as long as you're respectful and allow me to respond, you can say anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was feeling a lot more weird ever since those letters arrived. His entire house appeared to have shifted into some form of panic room. Her mother had been running back and forth like a nuclear holocaust was about to happen and they needed to build their own bunker. He took a glance the letter once more. School of Wizardry?

He thought magic was supposed be just ingenious parlor tricks which were performed with dedication and patience. He used to watch stuffs like Dynamo and Break the Magician's code on the discovery channel. But he couldn't confirm or deny the fact until he heard from his father. And the way his parents had locked themselves inside the bedroom, It was definitely going to take some time. Harry was actually acting a little bit giddy. Which reminded him of his birthday when they took him to Disneyland

"I can't believe it! We are wizards. Both of us. Isn't that exciting?" Harry spoke with a bright smile . Matt shook his head disbelievingly.

"It could be a prank!"

"Don't be a spoil sport Matt!" Harry let out a groan. He was really excited about the possibility of learning magic.

Matt shook his head, There was no clear point in arguing here. Suddenly the door opened. Dr Evans appeared to be mostly calm. Yeah, He was sweating but there was a comforting smile on his face. Elizabeth on the other hand didn't look particularly thrilled and wore a heavy frown on her face. Alex walked towards the kitchen where both boys were chatting with each other. He pulled a chair and sat in the middle of the duo.

"Dad…

"Uncle….

"There are a lot of things in this world science can't explain. And magic is one of them. While it may seem hard to believe, You both have been accepted in the world of mythical wizards. Just like my sister was many years ago." Alex started in a serious tone as he ruffed both children's hair.

"You mean you know about this place?" Matt enquired further, He was still having a hard time believing it but now if his father was agreeing to this, There must be something deeper meaning to all this.

Harry meanwhile choked a bit, "My Mum was a wizard?"

"Yes, Harry. Your parents were wizards. They could do a lot of amazing stuff. I was kinda half expecting for this to happen." Alex remarked with a fond smile

"My Mum and Dad…..they were killed by a terrorist? Even though they were Wizards and could do amazing stuff?" Harry asked heatedly, He had always been told that his parents were some form of police officers and they were murdered by a very dangerous terrorist. His mother managed to kill the Terrorist but everyone apart from Harry ended up dead.

"The criminal they were facing was a very powerful Wizard himself. That's all I know. I wish I could have some details on this but the magical world is quite protected and preserved. My link to that were your parents. With them gone, I had no other choice but to accept the things and move on" Alex concluded in a grim tone. He patted the distressed child's head, Harry looked up in the middle aged man's eyes. There was still a certain amount of regret and sadness in them. He gave a nod following by a bright smile. His Uncle did a lot of things for him, Staying happy was the least thing he could do for them.

"But Dad why am I a Wizard then ?" Matt asked out of the curiosity.

"You don't need to be one if you don't want to!" His mother suggested, Throwing a somewhat stern glance towards Harry. She was obviously not happy with the establishment. Alex Evans facepalmed, This was a very complicated situation. Even for a highly skilled medical professional like him.

"Come on, Matt. It can't be that bad. Don't you wanna get rid of those stupid pants" Harry suggested with a smile. He really wanted his cousin to come with him. They had always been together ever since he could remember. He won't be able to enjoy being a wizard that much if his friend/cousin won't be going with him.

"Umm….What if this is some sort of bloodline thing from Animes? Like Naruto or DBZ. Harry will be like Goku or Sasuke amongst them and I will be stuck being Chaotzu. What if I become a really crappy wizard just cause my Mum and Dad aren't? I don't want to be considered a clown for my entire life!" Matt panicked a bit, Comparing himself from various scenarios from Animes.

"That's really stupid Matt!" Harry chuckled, Barely stopping himself from falling on the floor due to his laughter.

"Well, Your Aunt had the same blood running through her veins and she became a very powerful wizard. Even your Uncle was scared of her" Alex remarked jokingly. Elizabeth still wasn't convinced but Matt receded in defeat. If Harry thought this magic stuff was so awesome, He might as well give a try.

"You still need to keep up with the studies here!" Elizabeth remarked sternly. Matt paled in horror. Did that mean he had to study in the vacation? It seemed like a horrible thought.

"I think you are overreacting a bit Aunt Liz!" Harry tried to reason

"Overreacting! You father probably have a lot of stacked up money. A few houses and I bet you will be easily welcomed back in their society. Oh you definitely will. I still remember how that woman was talking about you. But what about Matt? What if my boy don't get accepted amongst "them" ? Where will he work then? How he will fit in the society if he can't be part of this world or that?" Elizabeth yelled in outrage. Harry flinched a bit. That kinda hurt. "My boy" Who was he then? Did she never accept him in all those years?

"Enough is Enough Liz!" Alex raised his voice. Which was a pretty rare instance. Uncle Alex never raised his tone. Even in extreme situation. Matt blinked in confusion. He had never seen his parents fighting before. Infact, They shared a very good chemistry. So he didn't know what was actually going on.

"You knew about this all along, Alex. Perhaps this happened because ….

"Not another word Liz, Not another word. You can't be so sure about this. When Lily got his letter there hadn't been any wizards in our family for generations." Alex responded sternly, Causing his wife to take a few steps back. He took a long breath and started speaking again. "I would like that if you continued your normal studies. Perhaps we can work out a schedule with a counselor . I know several Distance Learning programs. That's up to you whether you want to do it or not."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea Uncle Alex!" Harry remarked cheerfully

"Yeah Dad, I trust you. As long as it is something I can handle, I don't mind" Matt responded with a sigh. Studying wasn't something he was looking forward to but it wasn't like he had other choices in the matter.

"Good, Now I need to remember where the hell was Leaky Cauldron in the first place!" Alex fell back on the armchair. Now that was a real issue.

...*******...********...********

Next day, Alex took his nephew and son in his car to get them their supplies for magical school. Aunt Liz was probably back to normal and calmed down a lot after having some "talk" with her husband. Luckily for Harry Alex wore the pants in the relationship. As far as his wife was concerned Dr Evans had magical convincing abilities. However, The surgeon didn't attempt to push his luck and ask his wife to actually come with him. He knew how much magic freaked her out. Besides there was nothing wrong in respectful distance. They nearly wandered around the entire city in order to find directions for this place. Matt spotted it first. Located between a Burger joint and comics store. Alex sighed in relief and brushed the sweat from his forehead. Yes, this was as tiresome as attempting a surgery.

From what he recalled, This place was supposed to be a pub. And there was some sort of wall...A magical wall to be exact. It served as a form of portal to the magic world. A specific place called Diagon Alley. Which was a hot spot for Hogwarts Students. From there they could buy each and everything they needed in order for their magical education. He came here with Lily once. After a particular incident where Petunia had snubbed her very badly. He remembered he had a cricket match to play that day. But he couldn't find it in himself to actually upset his crying sister. He had always been dutiful after all.

Ah! Those old days. When his family was alive and together.

"Dad, This is a pub!". Matt pointed out the obvious.

"Well yeah,. Your Gramps threw quite the fit when we had to come here the first time!" The middle aged Evans let out a chuckle, "What sort of school sends the students to a dirty old pub!"

"He seems quite the military type!" Harry spoke out of curiosity

"Yeah, Dad was quite the drill Sargent... although he changed after..." Alex stopped instantly, This was not the right time to reveal about his father's second marriage. The children were quite young to understand the concept of step siblings. He let out a yawn as he took out the parchment from his pockets. He made sure to only take out Matt's. It would be wise to keep Harry's a secret. Especially after the boy's celebrity status in the wizarding world.

"I can't believe it, Alexander it's you!" A strange and rather tipsy voice spoke out from the crowd.

"Dad, I didn't know you had Wizard friends?" Matt dumbfounded

"Me neither!" Harry nodded alongside his cousin.

Alex blinked in confusion as he started searching the crowd. As far as he recalled he didn't know much of her sister's classmates. The only ones he knew very well were those he saw at her wedding. A rather dull looking man with sparkling eyes stood up. Alex narrowed down his eyes, Attempting to dig deeper inside his memories. As the man walked closer he easily recognized the person.

It was none other that one of the closest friends of Harry's father, Remus Lupin.

 **So this is it, We are getting closer to the Hogwarts and things might not be that same this time around. Anyways, House suggestions for Matthew and Harry? Future Plot ideas? Your input is really valuable. And I really really need a beta. If someone is kind enough to help me please do so. I will be really grateful.**

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

The strange man shook hands with Alex who smiled back at him. Lupin started the conversation with a wolfish smile. "So you finally developed an appetite for magical wine?"

"Not really, Both of my kids got their letters. I am here to get their supplies from Diagon Ally!" Alex remarked with a casual smile.

Remus blinked at hearing this. Of course this day was going to arrive. He just couldn't believe how time flew. He took a good look at the boys, The one with the glasses looked almost like James. It must be Harry. Another one shared a strike resemblance with Lily's father. He should be Alex's son. The Marauder flashed a bright grin. Appearing strangely elated about the whole ordeal.

"Matt, Harry. This is Remus Lupin. He was a very good friend of my sister. You can call him Uncle Lupin!" Alex said with a casual smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Lupin" Matt was the first to break silence. Albeit with a bit of awkward smile.

"Same here kid. You look a lot like your Grandfather!" Remus flashed a gentle smile at the youngest Evans, "It was a shame your father didn't become a Wizard, Lily used to talk so much about him that we started to feel he was living with us in the school. James and me feared we might fall in love with him instead!" He added with s chuckle.

"That's not funny, Remus!" Alex retorted in a stern tone

"Loosen up Alexander! You can't stay uptight all the time!" Remus let out a sigh. Alex just rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Umm... Mr Lupin, Did you really know my Mum and Dad? " Harry asked out with curiosity and interest. He had always wanted to know about his parents. Uncle Alex showed him a lot of pictures and shared a lot of stories with him. But there was always something that was lacking. Perhaps now that he was actually part of the wizarding world, He might be able to know how their lives were as Wizards.

"Yes, Harry. They were the greatest Wizards I ever knew and the best friends I could ever ask for!" Remus remarked with a fond smile. He ruffed the boy's jet black hair. Causing him to smile a bit. Matt looked around the pub. There wasn't any door from which they could go to other places. Their questions were seemingly answered when Remus too much happy to assist them pointed his wand towards the wall. Both kids looked in awe and shock as the wall magically opened revealing the gateway into Diagon Alley

"No matter how many times I will see that, It will always take my breath away!" Alex chuckled

"Ah! You have seen a lot before Alexander!" Remus patted the eldest Evans on his shoulders

"He did?" Harry dumbfounded

"Well there is this place called Hogsmade, But I think you kids will get to see it more than me!" Alex remarked in a casual tone, "Anyways kids I have a surgery lined up in four hours so we should hurry up."

Four of them quickly went inside the Diagon Alley.

...xxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx...

It was going to take some time for the boys to believe that they were inside. The most popular destination in Britain for all your magical needs. As they walked around Matt could see his father being slightly vague about the Remus guy. It wasn't something which could be easily spotted considering how they were chatting cheerfully. But his father's grip around him had tightened on him. Harry was busy talking to him as if he had known the man for years. The shops were quite a spectacle considering it was somesort of magical super market. It truly was a glorious day. While Remus took Harry with him for buying his supplies. Alex headed straight for the Gringotts. Which was quite easy to spot. As they walked Matt saw the crowd of children standing near a broom called Nimbus 2000. His father explained that magical brooms can fly and it had always been the subject of fascination amongst kids here. Quickly they walked into the building filled with white marble. It was quiet, very much actually. And Matt find it very creepy.

The inside of the bank was very cold. As if someone had turned on their air-conditioning on absolute zero. Matt took a look at the beings which reminded him of imp or gremlin. And all of them were sitting high on stools, constantly writing with their quills. He gulped for once after the one sitting around the door bowed at him.

"Are we inside Lord of Rings or something like it?" Matt whispered to his father.

"They are beings called Goblins. They handle the banking in Wizarding world!" Alex replied as much as he knew from many years ago in the past. He came with his father a couple of times and had to fill up several forms whenever they were for a deposit or a withdrawal. He connected the account with his own account back in non magical world. He always had an idea Harry will become a Wizard thus he will need access to the Galleons. As soon as they reached a counter, It was the same old creature who had been sitting there for years. Perhaps it was another person but most of them seemed similar to him. The creature named Griphook instantly recognized him, Creeping the hell out of father son duo.

"It's been ten years, Mr Evans!" The Goblin greeted gruffly, "I still remember the day your father came here to open an account"

Matt gulped, This was sorta creepy. Alex felt the same way but considering how he was an adult, He decided to put up a brave face.

"Yes, I am here to withdraw some amount for my son and nephew's magical education!" He responded as much casually as he could fathom.

"Hmm...you need to sign a few release documents first!" The Goblin retorted with a frown, Going back to writing.

"But why? Isn't this my account?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Evans. Lily E Potter and James Potter made a significant deposit in your account. It is written as the trust fund for their son and nephew's magical education!" The Goblin responded,. Handing over an envelope to him.

Alex dumbfounded, Freezing in shock. How did Lily know his son was going to become a Wizard? That was insane. And why did she leave a combined trust fund in their name to cover all the expenses of education in Wizarding world? Alex could easily afford it. His father easily handled Lily being a Wizard and him being a medical student. While he was in a much more favorable condition then him. Did Lily and James know they were going to die? He would never have the answer. He would never know why James Potter entrusted him with such huge amount of money? Quickly he began scribbling into the parchment. The goblin did not seem to care for the occasional ink blotches, clearly used to Muggle parents' incompetence in basic calligraphy, a trade destroyed by the inventions of these pens a Muggleborn employee might occasionally try and introduce in their system.

Quickly he was handed over a bag filled with Galleons. Spending a few extra so he didn't need à

or taking pictures with him like he was Tom Cruise or something like that. He wanted to ask this for a while but he also didn't want to offend his cousin in any way.

"They made him into a symbol, Son. It's not really unheard to make a martyr out of someone. My sister and her husband were murdered by the same entity who gave Harry that scar. We don't know the mechanics of magical world and how the spells work or what could have actually happened at that night but I don't think your cousin is any different than you!" Alex remarked with a smile

"So he is a celebrity here because his survival marked the defeat of that Psycho!" Matt raised an eyebrow

"Yes, In a way you are right. But you shouldn't let this affect your relationship with him. Both of you are equally amazing. So make sure to never let something like jealousy or rivalry affect your relationship. I have seen Petunia and Lily drifting apart and it was a terrible experience. Look, Matt if you want to learn magic, Give it your best. Keep working harder if you fail but don't ever blame others for your mistakes. And be a sport, Make a lot of friends. Break a few hearts and live an exotic life that your father didn't get to live!" Alex ruffed his son's hair. Matt smiled brightly at his father and responded with a nod.

And just like that, The Duo exited the Gringotts and started moving towards the shops for buying all the necessary items.

...xxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxx...

As both boys returned from the Diagon Alley, They were loaded down with bags and oddly shaped packages. Harry had gotten a snowy white owl while Matt's was more yellow-ish in color. Matt thought it was too huge for his liking and was more scary then being cute in a pet like way. Meanwhile Harry just thought Matt was being a drama queen and Alex was forced to intervene when both boys pretty much mistook the wands as Jedi lightsabers for their brawl. Both boys went through their basic syllable, Which was pretty awesome by the way. Remus had gotten Harry a few extra. Such as "Basic Spells used in Wizarding Households", "1001 hexes , Jinxes and curses", "Basic and advanced wand movement" etc. Matt on the other hand got a few books from Moony as well. "Quidditch through the Ages", " Simple yet most effective Protection Charms", "Hundred easy spells to make your life better."

Both of them decided to combine their entire collection so each one of them gets the chance to learn everything.

A parent's love was supposed to be unconditional. Even though their precious son was a wizard. Aunt Liz wouldn't find it in her to despise Matt or she had no desire of doing so. The whole ordeal might have shocked her to the core but she went back to normal after some time. However Matt sometimes found her glaring at Harry , Looking away while his father or him was watching.. Overall she remained tight-lipped during the entire event. Perhaps she wasn't particularly fond of Harry after all this but she knew how to hide it well. As instructed by Alex, Matt was considerate enough to not discuss about anything unusual infront of his mother. Harry was quite excited as well but he too was pretty good at keeping things under wraps. He found his parents discussing and arguing behind locked doors .

That made him worry a bit. As far as him was concerned his parents were the ideal couple. They never had a disagreement. They never had a fight. But in his father's own words, No relationship in this world was perfect. They just needs proper efforts and time to flourish. Matt distracted himself with learning about magic as much as he could. While it did occupy most of his time, There was this feeling inside his head which told him nothing was going to stay the same after Hogwarts.

But that was just him being paranoid, Right?

...xxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...XxxxxxxxxX... ..

A little over a month later, Alex was loading Harry and Matt's trunks inside his car. Matt was feeling a little bit over the cloud nine, It was pretty exciting to go to a place where he can learn real magic. That was sorta cool. Harry was feeling pretty much same. Also he had managed to figure out how to turn matchstick into a needle. Matt was still having a little bit trouble with it. However, He managed to master a few simple cleaning charms. Both of them were also working on the good old illumination spell Lumos, Matt got it pretty much hands down but he wanted to take it over the next level. Harry was doing pretty well on his own too. While Harry seemed more gifted when it came to magic, Matt was more passionate and dedicated towards getting "Superpowers"

Matt briefly glanced at his mother who stiffly stood near the door, Waving them goodbye with an artificial smile over her face. It felt slightly awkward. She gave him a bone crushing goodbye hug, Filled with emotions and concern. Making him promise to write letters every weekend. Meanwhile Harry got an awkward pat on his shoulder. It felt as if his mother felt slightly repulsed by him. And a goodbye kiss on the forehead as Alex gave her a look. Matt let out a sigh, His mother had habit of jumping over the conclusions but she always came around in the end.

As far as Matt could see, His mother not only knew about magic but she was somewhat scared of it. Her fear didn't extend to Matt though. But Harry in particular scared her a bit. Perhaps she knew about the all Boy Who Lived stuff. Or she was just scared of Supernatural in general. He had seen her snapping at Harry out of nowhere. Whether it was for not finishing his breakfast, Or for not cleaning his room properly. She would always step back eventually after some verbal lashing. It left Harry a bit upset and a little bit angry. It would eventually reach his father and another argument would break out. It never became too serious but seeing his Mom and Dad fight wasn't cool. Now that he was finally off to Hogwarts, He hoped things would be okay the next time he came back.

Elizabeth Evans still refused to come with them. Especially when she learned she had to get past a transparent wall. So Matt sat in the front while Harry took the back seat. Quickly they reached Kings Cross station. It was early morning and there wasn't much traffic to begin with. Within a few moments they were standing outside the Kings Cross. Alex loaded two different trollies and guided the children towards their destination. The platform between 9 and 10. It was more like platform nine and three quarters.

"Uncle, Platform nine and three quarters? Seriously...How do we reach this place?" Harry dumbfounded

"It's not as hard as you think!" Alex chuckled as he stood near a pillar between two platforms.

"What do you mean by that, Dad?" Matt spoke out of curiosity. Alex laughed a bit as he grabbed his son and gently pushed him inside the pillar. Harry's eyes widened as his cousin vanished through the pillar. As if he stepped inside some sort of portal which opened inside some other dimension.

"What...the...?" Before Harry could finish his sentence, Matt jumped back from inside the pillar. He had an excited grin over his face.

"Magic is awesome Dad!" He gave a thumbs up to his father and cousin. "The Platform is inside the Pillar cousin! "

"That's really cool, Just like Diagon Alley!" Harry fistbumped onto Matt.

"Alright boys! This is as far as I can go. Only a magical individual can cross this barrier." Alex remarked with a fond smile. He squeezed both children's shoulders as he continued in similar tone, " I am proud of you both, Boys. Have fun, learn a sport, Break some hearts and Matthew don't slack off!" He added while pulling his son's ears

"Dad!" Matt huffed in annoyance. His face was red due to embarrassment. Harry chuckled, Nudging him in the ribs.

"Ah, He won't change Uncle Alex!" Harry grinned only for Alex to grab his ears instead. He scolded him with a stern expression.

"And you Mister, Don't you ever think I have no idea about the pranks you pulled in your school!"

"Seriously Matt! You can't keep secrets, Can you?" Harry rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Shut up Doofus! I swear on Naruto and Goku, I didn't tell anyone anything!" Matt chided as he grabbed onto his trolly

"I don't believe you!" Harry pointed a finger towards him

"Oh, like that huh! Did you forget who introduced Stacy to you? The pretty blonde you wanted to talk for a long time. I still remember how you were all stuttering and fumbling like that. C-cousin! Can you introduce me to h-her? S-she is s-so pretty...like an angel!" Matt struck out his tongue playfully only for Harry to rudely poke him in the shoulder.

"That's a lie!" Harry flushed red in embarrassment.

And just like that, Two bickering cousins vanished through the platform nine and three quarters. Alex stood there thinking for a while.

Did he make the right choice by sending them to Hogwarts?

What if some followers of the dark lord were still around?

His sister had already been murdered in that world, Was that a wide decision to send the children there?

Alex walked away with a thoughtful expression over his face. It was Matt and Harry's destiny to be born with magic. They were destined to become a part of that exotic world. He couldn't do anything about it. Holding them back just because he was afraid was not the right thing to do. He had no right to hate magic just because he couldn't understand it. At this point the only thing he could do is pray for their safety and well-being and perhaps convince his wife to be more accepting of Wizarding world and his nephew.

Suddenly, His pager rang... breaking his train of thoughts. He quickly looked at the recently received message

"Surgery at 12 PM, Presence of Dr Evans requested!"

Alex let out a sigh. It was time to get back to work. He looked at the pillar between platform nine and ten before turning back and dashing towards his car.

" _Stay Happy my boys and stay safe!"_

 **So this is it. I was a bit tempted to do a Remus Harry scene but then I thought it would be too early for this. Harry is still a kid and Remus won't go in details about Sirius Black and stuff. And I didn't want to do a wand scene. I am really tired to see them repeated word by word. Anyways I would say Harry has his canon phoenix wand and Matt got a Unicorn hair wand. Over the next chapter, Should I stick with canon and make Harry a Gryffindor? Or should I go for Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Or I should put both cousins into Ravenclaw? Or the Gryffindor golden trio and Matthew's Hufflepuff Quartlet(Susan, Hannah, Ernie)?**

 **Argh...too much options!**

 **Guys, please read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It really wasn't easy to find an empty compartment in the Hogwarts express. The place was really filled with all sorts of parents and students. Harry personally found it rather unfair that Uncle Alex couldn't cross the barrier. Thus robbing them the chance to get a proper send off. Matt was sad too, He was probably putting a brave face infront of him. Harry didn't blame him though, He missed his pseudo parent as much or probably even more. He didn't want to start crying and make a scene. This was the first time he had been leaving his home, Atleast for ten months. It was quite hard on him. While Harry did enjoy talking with Remus about his parents and magical stuff, Nothing in this world or another could make him even think about replacing Uncle Alex. He was always there for him. Both cousins hid each other's homesickness from each other, Not wanting the other one to break down in tears.

"I met a funny guy at Madam Malkin's! He was a total git!" Harry started the conversation. Attempting to break the depressing silence. Matt raised an eyebrow as he looked away from his newspaper. His father had bought the copies of both Witch Weekly and Sorcerer Mirror for them. Alex thought having subscription to both leading news papers of Wizarding world might give his children a better idea about magical world.

"Oh! What sort of jerk? Did he try to threaten you or something like it?" Matt spoke out of concern, "Where the hell was Remus back then?"

"Nothing serious happened. He was all about pureblood this and pureblood that...blah blah. He had blonde hair and had an air of superiority about him. Quite a jerk. It felt almost like racism!" Harry explained with disdain in his voice.

"I get it. It is kinda racism. Dad said it had been around both magical and non magical world for a long time. A certain people feel that you are inferior to them because of your skin color, religion, origins or whatever stupid reasons they can come up with. That was whole this dark tosser Who-can't -be-named was about, Wasn't he? Wizards should rule the muggles. Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to learn the magic. Feh, Seemed like Hitler reborn in a Wizard's body. I think there must be a certain amount of people who agreed with him. Perhaps those people still feel the same way. Fanatic types or Rich spoiled brat types..." Matt responded with a sigh

"Yeah, Everyone knows the no nose!" Harry chuckled

"Baldybutt!" Matt chimed in

"Moldywart because he sucked like a mold!" Harry smiled pumping fists with his cousin.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by knocking on their door. Matt blinked in confusion as an Asian girl around her age walked inside. Followed by a girl with dirty blonde hair who had an aura of superiority around her.

"Hi, Can I seat here? Everywhere else is pretty crowded!" The girl with Chinese origin spoke with fluent English. Surprising the cousins a bit. Then again it wasn't that rare to meet someone with immigrant origin.

"Same here!" The blonde scoffed. The Asian girl gave her an awkward look before turning back

"Ah! Sure. You are welcome. Unless you have some secret hatred towards muggles and muggleborns! " Matt chuckled. The Asian girl smiled back at him within an instant and took her seat while the blonde seemed a little bit hesitant before settling in.

"I can speak for myself, My Dad works in Ministry's department for muggleborns welfare. Can't say the same thing about Greengrass? I am Cho Chang by the way!" The girl introduced herself cheerfully and extended her hand before throwing a glare at the blonde.

"Regardless of what others believe my family never had any issues with Muggleborns. I just think they should be more tactful and understanding while dealing with Wizarding world and it's heritage. They have no right to barge in and just take away everything from Pure bloods. We are very proud about our heritage just like muggles are!" The girl responded in a regal tone.

"Sounds like you will be best friends with Parkinson and Malfoy, Greengrass!" Cho expressed her displeasure

"Alright ladies, No need to fight!" Matt sweatdropped, While Harry found the entire situation a little bit amusing. He removed the cap covering his forehead, revealing his scar.

Both girls blinked in confusion as something hit them right at the moment. And boy it hit pretty hard. It was the famous lightening shaped scar. That meant the boy sitting infront of them was none other than Harry Potter. The boy who vanquished the dark lord and survived the killing curse.

"That...s-scar..." Cho dumbfounded, Too much in awe to finish her sentence

"You are Harry Potter!" Daphne exclaimed, Her voice nothing short of a scream.

"That I am . And the fellow sitting right infront of me is my number one Minion and cousin, Matthew Evans!" Harry chuckled

Matthew let out a groan. Harry at first found it actually awkward and scary that every stranger wanted to shake hands with him or take a picture or even worse...hug him. He had actually started to panic for a while. When Matthew offered that he would make sure no one steps too close into his personal space, Harry despite at first being flattered and happy, Turned this into a horrible inside joke.

"Is that all, Princess Harriet? Would you like me to show you new friends the picture of you dancing in a pink tutu?" Matt retorted with a smirk

"Of course, You were dressed up as a pink bunny that time!" Harry struck out his tongue playfully. Matt let out a sigh, There was no use dragging this further.

"You two seem pretty close!" Daphne commented

"When Mom and Dad were killed, Uncle Alex and Aunt Liz adopted me. So me and Matt kinda grew up together. I know all of his dirty secrets!" Harry chuckled

"Yeah yeah, Keep dreaming Princess Harriet!" Matt responded with a frown

"Did you say anything cousin Doofus? I heard something like Bunny dressed in pink underpants!" Harry retorted back

"As much as I would like this colorful conversation to continue, I feel like I should introduce myself to you two!" Daphne responded with the same regal smile, The way she mentioned the two meant she wasn't interested in having conversation with the third one, "I am Daphne Greengrass! It's a pleasure meeting you two!"

"So, Do you know anything about Quidditch? Any favorite teams?" Cho barged in, Trying her best to ignore the girl of supposed "dark" family

"Not really, It sounds like an awesome game and I would like to learn how to play it someday!" Harry responded enthusiastically. His father played Quidditch and he was damn good at it. Just knowing that fact made him very much interested in it. After all, It was a chance to continue his father's legacy in some way.

"I will stick to muggle games like Cricket and Football for now. Perhaps after I see a few real games in the school and outside the school, I might get the better idea!" Matt responded casually, "I read some stuff about it but to enjoy a game, You gotta see how that's played first!"

"Oh, You will definitely love it. It's an exciting game. I would love to be a seeker someday!" Cho remarked with a friendly smile, "My Mum writes the Articles for various sports columns, I can definitely tell you who are the best teams and why!"

"So which house you would prefer Harry and Matt?" Daphne raised an eyebrow

"Isn't that obvious? Anything but Slytherin, No good wizard ever came out of Snake's pit!" Cho expressed her disdain once again, "Dark lord and most of his followers came from that house!"

Daphne's ears turned red due to anger, A pout appearing on her typically emotionless facade.

"It's a little bit more complicated than you think!". Harry remarked in a casual tone, " The two of us talked it over multiple times with Remus and Uncle Alex, And the discussion never ended!"

"Regardless of how much we fuss over a house, In the end all of us are just kids. Byproduct of the environment we find ourselves in. The other houses have their negative traits too. Slytherin do get the most flank about them though. Anyone related to non magical people wouldn't want to end up there but it's because of this Pure blood Supremacist system. Not because the house makes them evil or something ridiculous like that! " Matt remarked with a sigh

"Hmm... It's quite rare for a muggleborn to get sorted in Slytherin , So far it never happened. But your assumption is correct, The pureblood agenda is still the biggest issue we have out there. While I do believe Muggleborns needs to be well taught about all traditions of Wizarding world and Pure bloods should be the ones to working on Higher positions at the Ministry..."

Cho frowned at hearing that.

"There are a few families out there who believes Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to learn magic or they should die. Which is wrong. My Dad thinks muggleborns should be the one to deal with Education and Research. They have quite a bit of Out of the box thinking. Which will help in bringing our Wizarding education on an entirely new level! ..." Daphne concluded with a proud grin

"I would like become a Ravenclaw. My Mum were in it. My Dad went to Beauxbaton , Cause Grampa worked in France those days. Gryffindor doesn't sound that bad either and Hufflepuff would do okay!" Cho spoke out in the same cheerful tone.

"Whatever that wretched hat has in store for me, Who knows I could be thrown inside the Snake's pit and forced to protect myself all the time!" Matt joked

"Ah, Don't worry mate! You are far too dumb to end up as Slytherin!" Harry nudged his cousin playfully.

"Anyways, I just want to learn about Magic and new awesome stuff like Dragon, Giants, Werewolves etc. Attend a few mundane classes, Learn about a new sport or two. And make a lot of friends!" Matt let out a yawn, " Perhaps any of three houses do, Except Slytherin! Sorry Daphne , I don't mean to be...

"It's alright. In fact your reasoning is pretty much accurate from a viewpoint. Regardless of whatever house you may end up in , I hope we can remain to be Acquaintances. Same goes for you Harry. Although you won't have much issues in Slytherin!" Daphne reasoned, "You are the son of Lord Potter after all, Even the nasty ones would like to form alliances with you!"

"Nada, I don't think I want to end up in the houses my parents' murderer came from. So Big no to Slytherin. Wait a minute...Did your father knew mine?" Harry paused in mid-way, Asking with curiosity in his voice

"Charles Potter was a world renowned healer and potions maker. It was pretty shocking to see him passing off due to some diseases. He created a whole lot of healing potions and rituals. So creating a multiple number of patents. St Mungo's still uses his method of detecting a disease!" Daphne replied in a casual tone, "Greengrasses are widely known as Wizard Solicitors. So Lord James requested my father's services while dealing with some payment issue. In short they were drinking buddies!" She concluded as she took Harry's copy of Witch Weekly in the end

"Ah! Alright then." Harry gave a nod as he stared outside the window. While Cho was effectively busy in filling Matt's head with her favorite Quidditch stars and their moving pictures. And the way she was explaining, Matt was already afraid of the wretched game. It was thousand times worse then Wrestling or Wu Shu classes his father made him and Harry attend a few years back. Which Unbeknownst to both of them for controlling their bouts of accidental magic.

"My Mum manages the funds and Assets. She studied about Account management in Wizarding world. Perhaps you might need her...

Before Daphne could finish the passage opened once again,. This time revealing a nervous round faced boy and a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth. The blonde frowned in irritation. She didn't like being interrupted.

"Neville here had lost his toad, Did anyone see it?" She spoke with a bossy tone

"Do you really think I would be quietly reading the newspaper if some stinky toad jumped in?" Daphne spoke in her usual haughty tone.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion!" The Bushy haired girl's eyebrows started twitching in irritation.

"Oh, Sorry to disappoint you darling. You won't be able to afford a Greenglass' assistance!" Daphne remarked sarcastically. She was probably angry about being interrupted or just because the girl barged in without even knocking.

"You!" The bushy haired girl clenched her fists in anger.

"Ah! Another cat fight cousin, Damn! I am missing my popcorn" Harry whispered in Matt's ears.

The youngest Evans facepalmed. How come every girl he met up on train had such bossy attitude and dominating personality? Geez! This was going to give him a head ache. He stood up from his seat. He simply hated conflicts unless it was for righteous reasons.

"Umm...I read about a spell in Sorceress Mirror's educational section. Perhaps it might help!" Matthew offered . He took out his wand and concentrated for a while. A month ago, He and his cousin used to think doing magic would be quite easy. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. There was a lot more to magic than just waving a wand and saying a few funny words. Apparently the wizard had to memorize correct hand movements and pronunciation of them. Even if he did manage all that, There was still the concern about emitting perfect amount of magical energy.

Matt took a long breath. He had practiced nothing but the basic and mundane charms. Like cleaning the floor, Emitting a certain amount of water, Forming a Shield, repairing small stuff etc. While this charm was said to be simple and easily used, His nervousness could really mess up with entire spell process.

 **designandum me in dextrum directionem**

And with a flicker of his wand a red glowing arrow shot from his wand and moved outside the door.

"All we need to do is follow the arrow and you will find the toad!" Matt explained, "Alright follow me now!" The taller and reasonably athletic boy led them outside. The glowing arrow extended towards the very left corner of the Hogwarts Express, Pointing towards the vase where Trevor was peacefully sleeping. The round faced boy slowly walked towards it and picked it up. Barely stopping himself from falling. It seemed that he was quite clumsy and accident prone.

"That was pretty good, Thanks for your help. I assume you are a first year then!" The Bushy haired girl shook his hand with a smile.

"It's alright, I am a muggleborn by the way. So if you have any issues against that, I should just go back!" Matt responded with a smile

"Oh, Not at all. I am a muggleborn myself . My name is Hermione Granger. My Parents are dentists. They were pretty much shocked when they learned about magical world!" Hermione spoke out in a rather soft tone.

"Umm... thanks for finding Trevor. I am...really Grateful!" The round faced boy gave him a shy smile. He continued in the similar tone, "I am Neville Longbottom!"

"I am Matthew Evans, My Father is an Orthopedic surgeon and he works for Metropolitan Hospital located around London Borough of Brent...

 **So this is it.**

 **I still don't know about the houses. Both cousins may end up in Gryffindor or they could end up in Ravenclaw. Or Harry is in Slytherin, Matt is in Ravenclaw and Hermione is in Gryffindor. Nothing is decided yet. If you could offer me a solid advice on what should I do I will be extremely grateful.**

 **What should be the relationship between Snape and Alexander Evans?**

 **About Daphne, I tried to get her character right. She is a somewhat rich spoiled princess. She has a superior attitude but not at the level of Malfoy. Even though it looks like she doesn't care from her attitude, She does want to make friends and get along with people. I didn't want to turn her into female Sirius Black with an attitude like Purebloods sucks.**

 **Now I am a big fan of stories like A Chance Encounter and Magical Relations...And it will be quite exotic to see Harry in Slytherin. I am still not sure I should do it or not. But always liked the Harryx Slytherin girl pairing.**

 **Anyways ideas and suggestions for future chapters are welcome :)**


End file.
